Tasking systems are well-known technology used in software engineering and software quality assurance. Tasking systems implement a software development practice of frequently managing a number of resources, such as repositories, consumers, content, and so on. The managing of the resources includes performing tasks on the resources. Such tasks include, but are not limited, to creating operations, deleting operations, reading operations, and updating operations on the resources.
There are various tasking systems that exist today. One such system is Celery™, which is an open source task queue system based on distributed message passing on real-time operations. The Celery™ includes execution units, called tasks, which are executed concurrently on one or more worker nodes using multiprocessing. Tasks can execute asynchronously (in the background) or synchronously (wait until ready).
Another known tasking system is Cue™ is a multi-threaded task system that functions to perform expensive and time-consuming operations by decoupling the creation of a request of an action from its execution. In Cue™, by utilizing a simple message format, a command is queued (placed on the task queue) and forgotten by a client, and then is later dequeued (removed from the task queue) and executed.
However, the above tasking system, as well as many other tasking systems, faces the problem of managing multiple resources under concurrent operations.